la cause du changement
by Selienna
Summary: La quête de l'anneau est terminer. Cependant alors que l'équilibre du monde est rétablit, certains membres n'arrivent pas à trouver la paix intérieur. Il y 'aura t- il un jour une réponse à la solitude et à cet amour déchu ? Aragorn x Legolas


Coucou à tous ! Voilà une petite fic sur le seigneur des anneaux ! Ma première qui soit slash ! Je vous laisse découvrir ( et peut - être apprecier ! ) son contenu !

Bonne lecture

La cause du changement.

Aragorn stoppa sa rapide marche dans les bois. Le ciel au- dessus de lui était quasiment invisible tant les cimes des arbres nombreuses et étendues le cachait. Devant lui un arbre était cassé son tronc tombant au milieu du chemin. Il n'empêchait cependant pas la progression pour peut que l'on ait les jambes pour l'escalader et passer au dessus. Une pensée pour les hobbits et leurs petits membres lui arracha un sourire. Ils auraient probablement eu du mal à monter là - haut. Cependant, l'air préoccupé du rôdeur reprit rapidement sa place sur son visage. Ce qui était pour tout le monde un simple bois ayant fini sa vie représentait pour lui, la source d'angoisse qui l'avait amener jusqu' ici. En effet la mort c'était abattu sur cet être vivant alors qu'il était en pleine forme et vigoureux. Nul doute ne subsidiait, la forêt se dégradait. Elle mourrait petit à petit.

Aragorn se rappelait le jour où lui et Legolas avait entretenu une discussion sur la longévité des forêts. Le blond l'avait comparé à celle des elfes. Immortelle, elle ne souffrait que des maladies et du chagrin. Sylverbarbre et ses compagnons en avaient été un bon exemple.

Maintenant que l'anneau était détruit la communauté était dissoute. Et lui était devenu roi du Gondor. Il recevait souvent des nouvelles des hobbits bien que ce soit irrégulier. Gimli passait parfois le voir. Legolas aussi. Et il lui arrivait de croiser Gandalf quand celui -ci s'aventurait sur les routes de la Terre du Milieu. Toutes ces retrouvailles se faisait toujours dans le plus grand des plaisirs pour le roi du Gondor.

Cependant il c'était rapidement rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas à propos de l'elfe. Au début il lui semblait avoir été paranoïaque. Son regard n'était presque plus emprunt de cette habituelle malice qui brillait dans ses yeux. Son teint était encore plus pâle s'il le pouvait et il semblait un peu moins vigoureux. Comme si le temps le rattrapait et le conduisait sur le chemin de la fin de sa vie. Mais Legolas était un elfe, dans la force de l'âge pour son espèce. Et pourtant à leur deuxième rencontre, cette impression n'avait fait que se renforcer. Son sourire aussi était devenu faible. Comme une flamme qui se bat pour demeurer alors que l'on souffle dessus. Et le rôdeur savait pertinemment qu'elle finirait par s'éteindre.

Alors il en avait parlé. A Gimli dans un premier temps. Car même si le nain manquait de subtilité il était celui, qui après la quête de l'anneau était resté le plus proche de Legolas. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir. Gimli approuvait les dires du rodeur même s'il ignorait la cause de ce changement. Ils avaient alors tous les deux pensé qu'il valait mieux en parler directement au principal concerné. Sa réponse les avait un peu étonné, mais ils l'avaient cru.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

" Je suis très touché par votre sollicitude, mais tout va bien. " répondit l'elfe calmement, un petit sourire illuminant son visage.

Aragorn se leva de sa chaise se dirigeant vers le blond et dit :

" Tu es sur mon ami ? Tu peux nous dire, tu le sais."

Pendant un moment l'elfe avait semblé le jauger du regard. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Arwen pénétra alors dans la salle afin d'accueillir les invités. Gimli la salua poliment et Legolas lui adressa un regard respectueux accompagné d'un petit sourire. Il se dirigea vers elle et glissa à l'oreille d'Aragorn en passant à côté de lui :

" Tout va bien mon ami. "

C'était la première fois qu' Aragorn l'avait senti si troublé. La première fois aussi qu'il avait semblé lui mentir . Le rôdeur avait espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Leur relation étaient entre autre basé sur la sincérité, la loyauté et la complicité.

Maintenant qu'il traversait cette forêt Aragorn savait que l'elfe lui avait menti. Mais il le comprenait mieux aussi. Il était vrai que dans la position ou avait été Legolas, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire. Surtout si les personnes avec lequel on parle son directement concerné par le problème. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si le blond n'avait pas fait exprès de lui laisser sentir qu'il mentait. Probablement un encouragement à revenir lui en parler quand le blond se sentirait près.

Après sa discussion avec le nain et l'elfe, Aragorn avait laissé un peu d'eau couler sous les ponts. Il n'avait pas trop vu Legolas durant cette période et cette histoire, bien que toujours présente dans sa mémoire s'était un peu éloigné de son quotidien. Jusqu'à que ces talent de rôdeurs lui permettent d'entendre une rumeur fort intéressante. Elle parlait de la décadence des elfes, qui partaient sur les terres immortelles. Rien de nouveau à ce moment - là. Mais un des voyageurs se mit à soutenir la thèse que les elfes qui demeuraient en Terre du Millieu, n'était plus utile à rien . Et il avait pris en exemple un elfe en disgrâce. Le royaume de la forêt du nord se dégradait et cela était apparemment dû à l'âme en peine de son prince et au conflit qui l'opposait à Fondcombe.

C'est comme cela qu'il avait appris que Legolas n'allait pas bien. Il ignorait par contre tout des tensions entre les deux royaumes elfiques. Mais bon ça tombait bien sa femme était la reine de Fondcombe.

Ce jour - là une violente dispute avait éclatée entre le roi du Gondor et Arwen. Comme ils n'en avaient jamais eu. L'étoile du soir lui mentait ou lui omettait volontairement certains détails. Et il ne l'acceptait pas. Elle avait fini par céder et lui dire ce qu'elle savait.

" Tu sais le problème de Legolas ? C'est qu'il est tombé amoureux d'un homme ! Un humain ! Et qu'il ne s'en remet pas, car il a peur de le perdre. Et que cet homme est déjà marié ! Son amour est vain et voilà ce qui lui cause tant de chagrin ! " cracha la princesse

Il était rare que Arwen s'énerve comme cela, mais au vu de l'insistance de son mari, elle ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Aller jusqu'à mettre des tensions dans leur couple simplement pour savoir ce qui rongeait le blond. Elle ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Certes ils étaient amis et elle le respectait. Mais elle devait demeurer la personne la plus importante dans le cœur du rôdeur. Alors pourquoi diable avait -elle l'impression que l'autre elfe l'était beaucoup plus.

Abasourdi Aragorn s'assit sur une chaise. Il se répétait mentalement ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Legolas amoureux ? Possible. Cela expliquerait sa peine. Mais l'elfe avait déjà vécu des situations bien plus dure. Qu'est ce qui se passait.

" Et c'est quoi le rapport entre çela et le conflit des deux royaumes ? "

Arwen roula des yeux. Etait - il vraiment aveugle où le faisait -il exprès ?

" Legolas est le prince de la forêt du nord et moi de Fondcombe ! Ce n'est pas respectable de tomber amoureux, du mari de la reine d'un autre royaume. Legolas a faillit se faire bannir, il est mal vu de tous. Ce qui crée des tensions c'est qu'il s'immisce dans une union légitime. Il est vu comme une tentation à l'adultère pour un homme faible. Un voleur de mari. A une autre elfe. "

Aragorn fit rapidement le calcul. Le blond était amoureux d'un homme ... le mari de la reine de Fondcombe ... Donc le mari de Arwen ... Donc ...

" Moi ? Mais comment d'autres l'ont su ? " s'exclama le rodeur.

" Je l'ai sentie quand il venait te voir. Alors, j'en ai parlé dans son royaume pour me renseigner. Et la rumeur a enflé jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus nier. " déclara t- elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Ce qu'il avait pu la détester à ce moment - là. Mais il savait que le destin lui rendrait. Et puis il ne pouvait pas frapper sa femme.

Il avait eu du mal à croire à cet amour. Mais imaginons que ce soit vrai. Legolas avait dû nier dans un premier temps pour refuser d'aimer un humain qui allait finir par mourir. Et puis il avait dû finir par l'accepter. Accepter d'être aimé sans retour. Cela avait dû lui briser le cœur. Et quand ça c'était ébruiter il avait dû être traité de traître. Il devait respect et allégeance à l'union du Gondor et de Fondcombe. Et il ne pouvait rien dire à Aragorn de peur de mettre en péril cette union.

Mais qui avaient - ils été, tous, pour le juger ? Qui connaissait réellement l'amour pur et passionné du blond ? Quels elfes lui ayant fait des reproches connaissait réellement la difficulté d'éprouver des sentiments pour un être mortel que l'on ai condamné à perdre ? Combien savait ce qu'était le sacrifice de refuser de passer le peu d'année que l'on pourrait auprès de l'élu de son cœur ? Comment avait -on pu le blâmer ?

" Oh, Legolas, dans quelle solitude, as - tu vécu ? " s'était demandé Aragorn.

De toute cette tristesse le roi du Gondor pris une décision. Seul Legolas pouvait lui dire s'il l'aimait vraiment. Et en tant qu'ami il ne pouvait le laisser pleurer seul.

ùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù ùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù

Aragorn scella son cheval. Arwen le rejoint

" Si tu pars, tu m'abandonnes pour lui. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Qu'il a plus d'importance à tes yeux que moi."

Le rôdeur grimpa sur son cheval et lui lança un regard entendu. Oui le blond serait toujours le premier dans son coeur. Surtout s'il savait que ces sentiments étaient réciproques.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Voilà ce qui l'avait conduit dans cette forêt.

" Estel ?"

Aragorn se tourna et fut surpris de voir Legolas ici.

" Que fait tu ici ? " demanda l'elfe curieux.

" Je te cherchais. " répondit le rôdeur.

Legolas se rapprocha doucement jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne semblait pas aller mieux que la dernière fois, mais son état n'avait pas l'air d'avoir empirer non plus.

" Je suis là maintenant " répondit le blond.

Aragorn réfléchit un moment, cherchant un moyen de formuler ce qu'il avait en tête.

' J'ai parler à Arwen, elle m'a dit que ... tu m'aimais ..." souffla le rodeur.

Le regard de Legolas s'assombrit. D'un geste léger, mais rapide il se tourna semblant vouloir s'en aller. Le roi du Gondor le retint par le poignet.

" N'ai pas peur ." chuchota t -il

L'elfe s'immobilisa. Et Aragorn murmura :

" Tes sentiments sont partagés mon amour."

Il avait exprès de changer le "mon ami" par une autre formulation. Legolas écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Sentant le doute venir le rôdeur le devança.

" Toi et moi nous savons que nous ne pourrions vivre en suivant des chemins séparés. Je t'en prie il faut que tu ai confiance. "

Le roi du Gondor lâcha le frêle poignet et enlaça délicatement le corps de l'elfe qui ne dégagea pas. Ils vaincraient les doutes et les jugements. Ou du moins ils essayeraient de le faire.

Fin.


End file.
